vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitch
Summary Glitch are a race of robotic being created long ago in a simulation program of a society. However, unlike their counterparts, they suffered a glitch that halted their technological progress to medieval times. However, some of them suffer yet another "glitch" that makes them aware of higher technology and their nature as robots. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Glitch Origin: Starbound Gender: None (While they identify as either male or female, there are no differences in their biology either way) Age: Varies Classification: Robots Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation (On the atomic level), Telekinesis, Resurrection (Can be re-created in their ships and sent back to their original position quickly), Regeneration (Unknown), Statistics Amplification, Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Magic, Energy Projection, Magnetism Manipulation, Healing, Gravity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Portal Creation Attack Potency: City level+ (Can swing a huge hammer at speed nearing that of light) Speed: FTL (Can react to lasers) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift huge hammers easily) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Few dozen meters Standard Equipment: Matter Manipulator, Swords, Hammers, Axes, Bows, Guns, Staffs, Wands, Stimpacks, Intelligence: Very high. They can easily uses any kind of weapons with nigh-mastery. Can create complex and high-tech machinery such as atomic furnaces. However, they use normal medicine such as bandages for fixing machinery and their own kind, due to being limited by their programming, unless the individual has become self-aware Weaknesses: None notable Feats: -Can dodge and outspeed light beams Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Matter Manipulator: The iconic item of the Protectorate. It can manipulates matter on the atomic level. It can break it down and move it somewhere else, even picking up liquid and such. Matter it displaces is intangible too. * Stimpacks: Injections that can boost them in combat, just as increasing their regeneration, speed, jumping height or making them glow. * Staffs and Wands: Glitch have access to different kinds of magic weapons. They mostly deal direct magic damage from various elements such as fire, poison, ice and electricity, but some have additional effects such as opening portals, slowing down time, altering gravity or healing allies (and the user). * Time Pierce: A quite unusual sword. Its slices alone can pierce the very fabric of time and it can stop time for the enemies around it. * Nanowrap Bandages: High tech-bandages which can heal large wounds in seconds. * Respawn: When they die, Glitch will be automatically rebuilt on their ships. From there, they can teleport themselves back into battle quickly afterward. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Races Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Factions Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Healers Category:Gravity Users Category:Water Users Category:Portal Users Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Bow Users Category:Shield Users Category:Heroes Category:Starbound Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters